The Kingdom Of Cedarie
'Description:' The Kingdom of Cedarie is a large kingdom in east which borders the Kingdom of the Golden River. It is known for its great inventions and strong individualism. 'History:' The Kingdom of Cedarie was founded by the children of Sihlceia, the First Green Crystal Bearer. Its first King was Sehborae, Bearer of Erielornae, the sword of the Green Crystal Bearers. The castle in Reina, Sharhavneia, is named after Sihlceia’s daughter, the Bearer of the Green Crystal Ring. Because rulers of Cedarie are the followers of Laessah , the Goddess of Nature and also Invention, they promote a strong emphasis on education and research. 'Geography': Cedarie is rich in natural resources. It is filled with lakes, rivers, and fertile soil. It is also blessed with strong natural defenses. Protected in part by the Grapthian Desert, the Rararelnun Forest, and Sorlal River to the west and protected by the Lion Claw Mountains to the east. The Emerald River also runs down the center of the country serving as a last line of defense should the country ever be attacked. Its capitol, Reina, itself is situated on a large island in the middle of a lake. 'Government:' Cedarie is governed by a hereditary monarchy . The ruler of Cedarie is always the Bearer of Erielornae, and is thus seen as divinely chosen and guided by Laessah . The King is highly involved with his people and sees them as his children. 'Economy:' Cedarie, like the Kingdom of the Golden River , is a crossroads of sorts. Trade from the west comes into Cedarie from the Kingdom of the Golden River and then is distributed amongst the four more reclusive Fey nations surrounding it. Likewise, all trade from The Kingdom of Hammers, The Kingdom of Sky-Wind, The Kingdom of Fire-Watch, and the Marsh Lands, goes first into Cedarie and then to the Kingdom of the Golden River before spreading out into the wider world. This alone has made Cedarie wealthy, but it also has many of its own products and inventions which add to its wealth and prestige. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of Cedarie are for the most part highly educated. There are state sponsored schools throughout the country where young children may attend for free. There are also a large number of temples to the Goddess Laessah which are more than willing to teach students about the natural world or open their minds to the realms of tinkering and invention. There are also many temples to Laessah’s children and their families, where one can learn anything from linguistics to art. There is little internal strife in Cedarie, in part because of the high literacy level amongst its people, but also because the State provides well for the people. The cities of Cedarie are amongst the cleanest and healthiest in the world. The people of Cedarie also have great respect for nature and for other beings as nature is the Realm of their patron Goddess and all mortal beings are her children. Cedarie is predominantly made up of Fey, but also boasts a modest Human population. 'Country Traits:' 'Tinker': You hail from a land of inventors. You grew up in a land filled with the latest and greatest inventions of the time. Even from a young age, you have always been known to tinker with things, inventing ways to make them better. Bonus: You gain a +2 bonus to all Craft Checks. 'What was that word?: ' You grew up speaking Cedarian, an interlanguage created by Cedarian linguists at the bequest of their first King, King Seborae. Cedarian uses elements from the many different racial languages commonly encountered in the area, as a result, sometimes you recognize a word or a phrase spoken by a person who’s language is unfamiliar to you. Bonus: Gain a +1 bonus to Linguistics (Spoken) checks and a +1 to Linguistics (Written) checks.